Uva (Kamen Rider)
|-|Human Form= |-|Greeed Form= |-|Medal Vessel= Summary Uva (ウヴァ) is the insect Greeed, the most hot-headed of his kind, able to jump long distances and discharge lightning from the claws on his right arm and the horns on his head. Having lost more Medals than some of the other Greeed, Uva is the first to track down Ankh to regain his Batta and Kamakiri Medals from him. He assumes the form of a young man who wears a green leather jacket in order to blend in with society. In the aftermath of Kazari's scheme with Mezool and Gamel undone by their own Core Medals, Uva decides to act on his own so he can find his own form of evolution through the Core Medals while creating the Waste Yummy to do his bidding. When Kamen Rider OOO returns, using the King's Medals to fight as Tatoba Combo, Uva is ultimately mortally wounded in the fight, but Maki intervenes by throwing the Core Medals into him. He initially thanks the doctor for saving him, but eventually runs away due to Maki keep throwing extra Core Medals into him, causing him to start to destabilize. Though he attempted to fight the extra Core Medals, Uva is forcefully transformed into the Medal Vessel Chaos Form (メダルの器 暴走形態 Medaru no Utsuwa Bōsō Keitai), turning into the vessel of desire by converting all consumed matter into Cell Medals while creating Waste Yummy as a side effect. The Medal Vessel is eventually destroyed as Uva's Core Medals are all sucked into the black hole that emerged from the Kyouryu Greeed's body. The name "Uva" comes from the Japanese word ubau (奪う, "to snatch away"), as Uva's Yummy steal the source of desire from their surroundings, making themselves stronger. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 8-A to At least 7-C | Likely High 6-C | Unknown, possible High 6-C Name: Uva Origin: Kamen Rider OOO Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Insect Greeed, Medal Vessel |-|Greeed Uva= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Varies depending on how much Cell Medals he had, Low-High at most) (Greeed's can regen from a single Core Medal if they had enough Cell Medals), Creation (A Greeed himself, Uva can create Yummies based on his host's desires which pull themselves out of the bodies of their hosts, then seek out and physically consume the object of their progenitor's desire before molting into their complete forms, this is similar to how most insects mature. However, starting with his Ageha Yummy, this has changed to carrying out the desire of their host instead, though taken to an extreme fashion, and Uva typically remains in contact with the host to some degree. Simply from half of a Cell Medal, Uva can create Waste Yummies as foot soldiers or harvest Cell Medals, but in his case they were weaker versions. He used these at a rapid rate for his final dénouement), Body Control (Can turn his body into a mass of Cell Medals, them reforming it back to his original state), Electricity Manipulation (From his horns, Uva can generate a large amount of lightning for offensive methods), Possession (If a Greeed's body is destroyed but the Medal containing its consciousness remains the Greeed is able to act autonomously and possess human bodies), Resistance to Perception Manipulation (The Greeed's lack of proper senses, resulting in bleak sensory input (e.g., colors are washed out, taste is nonexistent, sounds are muffled and distorted); Soul Manipulation (Greeeds are the beings made from mass of cell medals, which are nothing but crystalized "desires" and have no soul of their own. Their consciousness is held inside the core medals, which act as their prime power source), Transformation (Uva can disguise himself as a young man who wears a green leather jacket in order to blend in with society), Enhanced Senses (He can sense the Yummy monsters in this form), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2) (The Greeed body are made of Cell Medals, thus lacking of any organic part), Immortality (Type 3 and 8) (Should Greeed had been destroyed, they can still be revived as long as his main Core Medal intact), Absorption (Greeed can consume Cell Medals to become stronger or healing themselves) |-|Medal Vessel= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Likely possessing every abilities of six Core Medal types in the series, plus Creation (Uva can create an endless supply of Waste Yummies as foot soldiers), Healing (Uva can heal a Greeed. Used to strengthen Dr. Maki/Kyoryu Greeed), Forcefield Creation (Uva can create an energy shield for defensive purposes), Matter Manipulation (Can converting all consumed matter into Cell Medals), Flight, Large Size (Type 2) Attack Potency: Varies from Multi-City Block level (Comparable to BoS OOO) to At least Town level depending on how much Core Medals he had | Likely Large Island level (After Ankh defects back to Eiji's side, Dr. Maki gives Uva back his final Batta Medal, allowing him to assume his complete form. Uva effortlessly overpowers both Birth and Birth Prototype, as well as OOO Putotyra and Eiji in his Greeed form) | Unknown (Doesn't actually attack on his own), possible Large Island level (Is the vessel of all the Core Medals in the series) Speed: Superhuman movement, Massively Hypersonic with FTL reaction speeds (Comparable to OOO's) | Superhuman movement, Massively Hypersonic with FTL reaction speeds (Much faster than before) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Normal Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Varies from Multi-City Block Class to Town Class depending on how much Core Medals he had | Likely Large Island Class | Unknown , possible Large Island Class Durability: Varies from Multi-City Block level to At least Town level (With enough Medals he was able to withstand Eiji attack) depending on how much Core Medals he had | Large Island level (In his complete form, Uva gains a stronger version of immunity where even attacks powered by the purple Core Medals have no effect on him) | Unknown, possible Large Island level Stamina: High Range: Several meters with his power. Standard Equipment: *'Cell Medals:' An limited amount of Medals that he used to generate Yummies. Intelligence: Above Average (He has started seeding people with his Waste Yummy, producing a massive amount of Cell Medals for him to absorb to drastically increase his power while attempting to resurrect the two fallen Greeed. After being destroyed, Uva's sole Kuwagata Medal manages to latch onto a man named Kusada, using him as a human host before Ankh finds him and uses his Yummy to help Uva recreate his body) Weaknesses: Is the most hot-headed of the Greeed often rushing into things like tracking down Kamen Rider OOO to recover his stolen Core Medals without thinking and taking his frustration out on things. Gallery Uva_(Incomplete-2).png|Uva 's incomplete form when losing more than 3 Core Medals Uva_(Incomplete-1).png|Uva for most of the series Uva_(Complete).png|Uva in Completion 【仮面ライダーオーズ 最終話】完全体のウヴァさんVS800年前の王 【仮面ライダーオーズ】ウヴァさんの完全体 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Monsters Category:Greeed Category:Insects Category:Villains Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Possession Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Healers